Miss Murder
by PaigePussgurka
Summary: I'm back Ouran Academy." A new student comes along and she has a very, very dark secret.
1. Prelude

Blood toned lips parted over flawless bone white teeth. Amber eyes stained with flecks of gold were set into pale creamy skin beneath effortlessly perfect and mischievously arched oil spill eyebrows. Around this face hung raven locks that fell to the shoulders in straight layers. The very bottom layer curled outwardly without the slightest hint of any styling. The figure who wore this hair and these features was perfect in every way. Yet when they reached up a finger to touch the right corner of their lips that had curved into a smile, they looked incredibly dangerous. Like a sleek and beautiful panther gazing at her prey before the lunge that would end the prey's life and fuel the panther's. The bone white teeth parted to release a voice that sounded vaguely of the most amazing symphony.

_"I'm back Ouran Academy."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An equally blood toned tongue glided over the upper row of those same bone like shade of white teeth. With that the figure turned on a pointed, five-inch heel and stalked off. Her eyes began to glow as the sun set behind Ouran Academy.

_The Next Day_

Ouran had changed their female uniforms recently to more closely resemble those at the public schools while the male uniforms needn't be changed. The new female uniforms now consisted of a pleated skirt that fell mid-thigh and was the same periwinkle that the male blazers were. The female uniforms had a more feminine version of the males' white dress shirt and blazer but wore the same ties. No shoes were provided yet the females were required to wear vinyl thigh-highs that were the same colors as the ties. The skirt and thigh-highs were about two inches apart.

Ah, yet Haruhi Fujioka continued her cross dressing facade much to the disappointment of Tamaki Suoh who was always screeching about wanting her to be more like a girl. He wouldn't be screeching with such energy for long. In fact none of them would be doing anything with much energy soon enough.

All due to the owner of the blood toned lips. Her name was Midori. Midori Mizuno.

The same Midori Mizuno that walked through Ouran's very halls at that very moment. She passed large windows that displayed the fiery leaves that donned the trees set against the October sky. She wore the mandatory uniform and had chosen to wear the same black, 5-inch, no platform, spike high-heels. She filled it all out well. Her side-swept bangs hung just barely over her left eye. She walked with odd grace to the Host Club. "Nothing has changed has it?" she said softly, her voice ringing through the halls.

A smirk was pulling her lips as she stepped into the third music room that was completely dark except for many candles strewn about. A blond haired boy stepped up to Midori. His eyes were a calm violet and he wore a false vampire costume. "Welcome princess." he said in a soothing voice. "Suoh right? I'd like to speak with you privately." she said. He nodded. "Of course." He led her to a corner of the room that was far from anyone else. He was slightly taken aback by the girl but kept it hidden.

"You're very interesting, you know. Very mouthwatering." she whispered, her eyes easily finding a chair in the darkness. She sat and crossed her legs. Tamaki sat across from her, dazzled. "Th-thanks. I guess." he said, his voice nervous. His primal senses told him to bolt but his domesticities forced him to stay. Midori smiled, her teeth gleaming. She leaned forward so that her breath was on Tamaki's neck. "Your welcome." she whispered. Tamaki's eyes widened as she pulled back and away. "I'll see you soon." she said before walking out. Hook, line, and sinker.

Tamaki was in a daze as he walked out of the school and into the cool air. He looked over at a bare sakura tree and jumped slightly when he realized Midori stood under it. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, her eyes staring right at him. She walked up to him. "Hello Tamaki." she said softly, her eyes blazing. Yet again, Tamaki's primal instincts were panicking and demanding that he run. Something was wrong with this girl and it wasn't going to end well for him.

As if to confirm this assumption, she licked her red lips with hunger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun began to set and Midori's mesmerizing eyes began to turn luminescent and glow. She smiled widely and her canine teeth lengthened to be about 2 inches long and sharpened themselves to dagger points. She stepped toward Tamaki terrifyingly slow and he stepped backward in perfect synchronization. Until he bumped into a wall behind him. He could have run. But he could tell by how she walked so slowly that she would easily win in a chase. In a silent movement, she was right in front of the Suoh heir.

"Don't fret. I won't kill you. But this may hurt a bit." Midori whispered in a captivating voice. She had become even more attractive, and even more dangerous. She bent her mouth over the neck of a shock-ridden Tamaki whose muscles were locked and frozen place. He didn't even move when she sank her fangs deep into his neck. Yet after a bit his eyelids fluttered closed.

_The Following Morning_

Tamaki shot up out of his sleep. He looked around himself. He was in his room. That dream had felt so real. "Don't be an idiot, Tamaki. Creatures like that don't exist. Besides, Miss Mizuno seems like a perfectly nice girl." he spoke out loud. But since he could not lie convincingly – even to himself – his hand reached up to touch the side of his neck. Double puncture wounds. His eyes widened.

A smile graced the lips of Midori Mizuno as she walked through the morning fog. The golden flecks in her eyes had turned to a ruby and she quietly sang something in Japanese.

At the same time, Takashi Morinozuka woke and looked out at the random fog. "When fog appears in morning, a demon has fed upon a pure soul." he mumbled softly, his mind disturbed as he began to get dressed.

_During The Host Club Hours_

The third music room was once again dark except for red candles placed amongst red and black roses. Takashi was distant and Tamaki was horribly paranoid. Kyoya Ootori was suspicious. What was going on around here. A sliver of light was cast across the floor as someone slipped inside the door. The light went away as quickly as it had appeared. Tamaki caught a glance of the person who had entered in the warm, flickering light of small group of candles. The light made the person even more terrifying then he already summed them up to be.

Midori Mizuno.

In a hurried fashion, Tamaki went to hide behind Haruhi Fujioka. Midori smiled at him nonetheless, causing a squeal of fear to crawl up and out of the blond boy's throat. Haruhi looked at them, back and forth before stepping from in front of Tamaki to stand before Midori. "Hajimamashite. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she introduced herself. Midori smiled, showed her human teeth. Tamaki flinched anyway. "Yoroshiku, Fujioka-san. I'm Midori Mizuno." Midori introduced herself as well.

As Midori looked at the cross-dressing female before her, the gold-gone-ruby flecks in her amber eyes returned to their former gold.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yet again, I am sorry for how long a hiatus I had. I just couldn't come up with anything and real life was difficult. But now I'm back so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Before Midori could utter another word, Tamaki had yanked Haruhi into a corner. "You have to be cautious! Midori is a monster!" he whispered frantically. "Don't be rude, Senpai." Haruhi retorted with slight anger before going back over to Midori. "Gomennasai, Mizuno-sama." Haruhi apologized. "Don't mind it. But may I ask two favors of you?" Midori asked. "Of course." replied Haruhi with wondering eyes. "First, please tell me the name of that host over there." Midori said, gesturing toward a raven haired host. "That would be Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi answered simply. Midori nodded then spoke once more before taking her leave, "Please tell him to meet me in the school's courtyard after the Host Club closes. I would like to have a private word with him." The door fell shut behind her. A wicked grin spread like brushfire on her lips.

In a dark corner, the Host Club president was hunching over on the floor with sudden depression. One of his fingers traced circles on the carpet. Kyoya looked at him suspiciously before Haruhi repeated to him what Midori had asked of her. Still skeptical, the boy agreed. What did Miss Mizuno want to say to him in such confidentiality?

Midori stood in the courtyard, her asphalt locks blown astray. Her eyes were closed and her seemingly delicate hands were clasped behind her back. Her mouth moved gracefully as a beautiful voice drifted out from within it. She sang, with perfect confidence, "Sweet Dreams" (by Beyoncé). As she sang, her acute hearing honed in on soft footsteps approaching her. Kyoya Ootori. He stopped behind her just as the sun tucked away behind the clock tower. Midori's glowing amber eyes shot open.

"Konban wa, Ootori-sama."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midori whirled in a circle to face Kyoya. Strands of her glossy, stiletto black hair were strewn about in the turn. She cocked her head to the left. "You're a smart one. So I won't go about the tideous task of leading you into the rabbit hole." she said, her soft yet ferocious voice cut through the air. Construed with confusion, Kyoya Ootori didn't take notice of how her legs looked as if they were filled with springs. Springs coiling on the split second before they set off. Then the light was leeched from the courtyard as Midori stood, running the back of her hand across her blood moistened lips. She left the youngest Ootori son in an unconscious state. She stalked off into the night.

As she walked down the midnight streets her black heels clicked against the shadow darkened pavement, her eyes closed. Her lip brushed against one another in an even tempo as she sang.

"His little whispers. Love me. Love me. That's all I ask for. Love me. Love me. He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something." She sang. Then her eyes shot open as she continued. "Monster. How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the window." She had become loud over the chorus but her voice became soft again as her eyes glowed in the dark rainfall.

"That night he caged her. Bruised and broke her. He struggled closer. Then he stole her. Violet wrists and then her ankles. Silent pain. Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams," she broke loudly into the chorus once again, "Monster! How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the windows. I will, hear their voices. I'm the glass child. I am Hannah's regrets!" Her voice fell soft as she finished the song.

"Monster. How should I feel? Turn the sheets down. Murder ears with pillow lace. There's bathtubs, filled with glow flies. Bathe in kerosene. Their words tattooed his veins..."

* * *

**Musical Influence:** Monster by The Meg & Dia Band


End file.
